Dreadnought
Immense and massive starships built through collaboration between Himmelite and survivors Aschen, this class of ships are actually Dreadnoughts hardly attackable, even for the technologically superior races. Overview And 'construction began in 1978. The ship is about the size of a small town. It is the main propulsion system consisted of a fusion reactor of hydrogen, which produces steam for a massive rotary steam engine, which also functioned as a gyroscope to maintain the constant vessel, incorporated in the upper part of the hull, just above the reactor. Mechanical power is transferred from the steam to the engines of the ship electrogravity engine, generator rooms, mechanisms landing gear and thrust vectoring systems of rector exhaust, among others, through a large number of toothed wheels and worms. It features multiple exposed gears and worm gears scattered throughout the ship. Aside from its antigravity propulsion also has two main reactors on its rear. The center of the tank presents a series of rotary pistons feeding a giant gyroscope. The deck of the vessel located in front of the ship. Exposed components of its propulsion system were heavily armored, and in some cases constructed of armor plate. Later, the arrival of the survivors Aschen allowed the Himmelite, to update and improve the technology already in their possession, making this type of ship, a dreadnought extremely difficult to destroy. Nuclear fusion plant The Dreadnought main power supply comes from a giant nuclear fusion reactor located in the center of the spaceship. The fusion reactor makes an enormously amount of thermal radiation by fusing helium 3. The same process which takes place in the sun's core to produce the radiation which illuminates and heats the Himmel. The idea behind the fusion reactor comes from Werner Heisenberg, who took the famous relative E=mc2 and reversed the process. In 1944, the first tests were launched at a unknown site in German-held Poland, with an astounding result. The amount of energy made in a second could be compared with the amount of energy made in 10 years from all coal power plants in the world. The amount of useful energy the reactor releases per second is unknown, but the fact that it was enough to lift the Götterdämmerung vertically through a concrete roof is proof enough of its power, moon gravity or not. The heat made by the fusion is used to heat up water into steam, which powers a huge radial steam engine in the center of the ship. The mechanical energy is delivered from the radial engine to the ship's engine and generator rooms by several large cogwheels and worm gears, many of which are partially or entirely exposed to space. After passing through the boilers, plasma from the reactor is expelled primarily through two exhaust ports in the rear of the ship. However, there are several plasma conduits leading from the boilers to the bottom, and sides of the vessel, where the plasma exhaust is used as a form of reaction-control-system for altering the massive vessel's orientation. Gyro stabilizing The immense size and un-natural weight of the gigantic Dreadnought is so immense that it affects its surroundings, But worst of all even in its zero gravity stage, the Dreadnought will seek to the closes possible mass. This makes the whole vehicle unstable, due to the fact that its affected by huge masses like the sun or the moon. To prevent the vehicle from tipping over a huge gyroscope is fitted in the top of the Dreadnought to offset the imbalance caused by gravity. Armament The Dreadnought has an immense amount of armaments, competing with some whole arsenal weapons nations. Main armament are 400 mini turrets derived from Goa'uld technology in the possession of the Nazis at the time of the conquest of the planet. These towers were operated by pointing the main computer in the control room of armaments. 35 missile silos were located around the sides where they are ready 500 torpedoes high penetrative potential. The dorsal and ventral sides of the ship each with 50 Ion Plasma Turret's for close focus, although these have been implemented recently the arrival of the Aschen on the planet Himmel. Another technology implemented in the Dreadnought, is the use of biological weapons to clear Aschen matrix, usually used to wipe off the surface of a planet's entire population in a few days. The plans have been made for the construction of seven bays bomb on the underside for the city area bombing, but after some consideration, this feature has been considered unworkable as antigravity Dreadnought units were never designed to carry the weight of the whole craft in Earth's atmosphere, would instead must remain very low orbit using centrifugal force to help the anti-gravity engines maintain altitude. Since the bombs would need ceramic plating on their fuselages and their cooling system just to keep them from exploding due to the heat generated during their descent, it was decided that the idea would need too many resources in return of too little extra firepower. The bombs bays have been redesigned as regular hangar, allowing the craft bring 300 Haagen type space superiority fighters close range defense against smaller enemy ships. Categoria:Himmelian Starships